Efficient power management for portable electronic devices, such as wireless communication devices, is important. No single battery is ideally suited for all demands within a wireless communication device. However, typically today a single battery with a multitude of DC-DC converters is the primary architecture for wireless communication devices. This results in a compromise on overall power management system performance. Therefore, the overall energy efficiency and user experience of current power management systems suffer from reduced battery life performance and reduced user experiences.
While wireless communication devices have previously included multiple batteries of different battery technologies, the multiple battery architectures served either to meet peak current loads where a primary battery alone was not able to source sufficient current to meet peak current load requirements, or served to provide backup power for certain memory circuits while a primary battery was temporarily removed and replaced. However, such multiple battery architectures and associated methods did not address the problem of maximizing overall battery life performance.